The bright sun and the shadows
by HMemma546
Summary: Cliff moves to mineral town. He’s shy but Ann can sort that. Or will Cliff’s past come back and ruin it all? Ann&Cliff DISCOUTINUED
1. New town, new life

The bright sun and the shadows.

Summary: Cliff moves to mineral town. He's shy but Ann can sort that. Or will Cliff's past come back and ruin it all? Ann&Cliff

_1. new town, new life._

_Cliff._

I stepped off the train. I'll have to catch a boat from here and then walk a good mile or two. But I don't care. It's the only way I can forget my past.

Mineral town. Rural, far away from my old home. That's good. No one knows I've left so it'll be harder for them to find me. Let's hope I can find a job. I don't think I can find another place that won't remind me and I don't have enough money.

The waves of the sea calm me as I sat on the boat. The boatman, Zack I think his name was, was also the shipment guy for Mineral town. He talked about the town, rambling about the farms and shops, but I was only half listening. I took it out of my suitcase and threw it into the water. I never wanted to see it again.

"Mineral town!" shouted Zack, pointing to the island up ahead. It didn't look much like a town, I have to admit but hey, it's in the countryside ain't it? I nodded at Zack as I focus on the present. I have to do a lot now.

"So, kid, how come you coming here? It's not much of a town, you know. I can only tell it's not a valley because of the real valley is next door." Zack said as he pulled the boat up against the pier. I didn't answer I just thank him. When I offered him some money, he refused it and even showed me to the inn. I thank him again, thankful as that be most of my rent gone.

"Welcome to the inn! I'll be your waitress if you wanna just have dinner or you gonna stay?" a perky girl said jumping right in front of me. I wondered why there's none here but I guess people get scare when they suddenly pounced upon.

"Um...can I ...have one room...please?" I muttered. I'm not really good with new people, in case you haven't notice.

"Sure. It's 500g per season and rent day is the 1st day of the next season. So unless you're only staying for the night you've got plenty of time to earn and spend before payment." She gabbled as she led me up the stairs, her red plaits bouncing. I hope the rest of the town aren't as hyper as she is. "You'll have to share a room, if you're staying for the whole season. There's one guy who stays there permanent and another who stays only in the summer. That's okay?"

"Sure..." I mumbled not caring. I just hope these guys aren't gay I don't think it be comfortable with that going on.

"I'm Ann, by the way." She said as she flung open the far end door. A man laid on the middle bed, staring at the ceiling

"Ann, I told you to a thousand times, _knock_!"

"Yeah, whatever" Ann cheekily said. "That's Gray. Gray this is you're roommate..."

"Cliff." I mumbled forgetting I hadn't introduced myself already.

"Right, this is Cliff."

"Hey." Gray mumbled and went back to staring at the ceiling. Ann sighed, but I didn't care. It's easier without pretending to listen.

"Well, room service button's over there and that's about it. See ya!" Ann said and almost cartwheeled out of the door in the way her mood was. I sat on the nearest bed; the tidiest one so I knew it's wasn't this summer guy's bed.

Well, this town's different, I have to admit.

* * *

**_hey, how's this one? i writing this one while i think of the next chapter for the coins of dreams. read that one as well, _now_! oh pleeeasssee (puppy dog eye look) lol! also review please._**


	2. Time to enjoy life! And, oh yeah, enjoy

The bright sun and the shadows.

_2. Time to enjoy life! And, oh yeah, enjoy this new boy company!_

_Ann_

I jumped out of bed and hurried into my clothes. Normally I would be grubby until having my morning fizzy drink. And you wonder why I'm hyper?

As I made my usual breakfast, (bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, toast, mushrooms, cornflakes, ham roll, salad, weak veggie stew, lemonade, yummy. Maybe some pancakes as well...) I realise I was singing. Something I never done since...since mum die. Hrmm.

Oh well, mum would want that, me being my old self without the help of pop. I carried on humming as I made my extra pancakes. Dad was still snoring so he couldn't complain over my big meal. I always wonder when I'm about to eat, if I'll get fat eating all this. But I'm so starving; I forget once taking a bite.

As I got ready for my morning walk with Popuri, I bumped into Cliff. He's the new boy who arrived yesterday. So shy and cute!

"Morning Cliff!"

".........morning." he mumbled.

"You're up early. I thought city guys like to sleep in." I said as I grabbed my coat. He didn't reply, just headed out the door.

"Hey, wait. Don't you even know where you are going?" I shouted, chasing after him.

"No....I'll just go exploring..." he said.

"Um...do you want to get back to the inn tonight? 'Cause you properly won't. Come on." I said tugging his arm and pulled him along. He looked baffled, such a sweet look! "That's the winery. Over there's the library. Oh, down here there's the supermarket. Next door is the clinic. Over here is the church. And down here is the town square..." I realise that Cliff was no longer following me. I looked back to find him staring at the church, deep in thought. I hurried back to the church. "Yeah, this is the church. Carter lives here. Through we don't really need a church. We know so much about the harvest goddess, already."

"The harvest goddess?"

"Yeah! A beautiful women who cares for the farm land here. No, this church is only used for wedding...and funerals." I gently tugged his arm this time and led him to a gravestone. Carter had planted my flowers for me, bless him. "This is my mum." I choked. I felt cliff squeeze my hand. I squeezed back. "Die eight years ago." I mumbled. Then I let go, of Cliff's hand and my mourning. "Still, mum, wouldn't want me crying. And I won't just for her. Enjoy life; that's my motto."

"If only it was that simple..." I thought I heard Cliff say but when I looked at him he seem to be in daydream land.

"Morning, Ann." Carter said coming out of the church with a watering can in his hands. "And who's this?"

"This is Cliff, the new boy. You mind if I leave him here? Popuri's gonna moan at me if I don't go and say hello to her."

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Cliff."

"....hi...." mumbled Cliff. I ran off, heading to the spring. I hope Cliff stays here for _ever_!

* * *

**_ever wonder how comes Ann's so cheerful. all down to fizzy drinks, lol. _**


	3. Does this town not get what ‘Go away’ me

The bright sun and the shadows.

_3. does this town not get what 'Go away' means?_

I sat in the church wishing, I wasn't here. Thankfully, it didn't look like the other church. But it's triggering off memories...

"So, how do you like the new town?" Carter asked.

I shrugged. "....o...kay."

He chuckled. "You'll get use to it."

I know that. But that isn't the problem.

"So...who's the Harvest Goddess?" I asked remembering Ann's small description. Carter started gabbling on about myths and legends while I forced myself to listen.

Once he had finish he introduced me to the only kids here; May and Stu. I nodded at them and left not really wanting to bother Carter when he's got kids on his hands.

I headed to the library that Ann showed me early. Library's are quiet and plus I can get away from it all, there. I stepped in and was greeted by a black-haired girl.

"Welcome to the library. I'm Mary. If you need my help just asked." She said, politely. She wasn't hyper as Ann was at least. I went to the bookcase, trying to pick a book.

"So, are you a tourist?" Mary asked. I moaned inwardly.

"......no." I left it at that. She didn't question more, which was good. The bell chime and I heard Mary greet Gray.

"Afternoon, Mary." Gray said cheerfully a tone I didn't expect to come from him. _Great. _The gruff guy is not so gruff, then.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked me. He didn't say it rudely, but I'm not up to a conversation.

".......finding a book." I mumbled and went up the stairs to an empty book-filled room. Yet, I still heard their voices.

"So, who's he?" I heard Mary asked. Gray told her about me being the new guy. Seriously, is that my new title? _Cliff the new guy_.

"He's seems...distant."

"Suppose so. But then maybe city boys are like that." Said the-village-boy-who-was-even-more-distant-out-of-the-library.

"I doubt that. Zack's from the city and he not that..." Mary began but stopped unable to find a word.

"Moody?"

" Moodless. You're the grouchy one, Gray."

I found a book and went back down stairs to find them, kissing. I looked away as they sprang apart and handed Mary to check out my book. Gray read the title.

"To kill a mocking bird?" he snorted. I shrugged and just took the book and left. So, it was a classic. _Big deal_.

"Hi, Cliff." Ann said as I entered the inn. I nodded at her, wanted to head to my room. "How's you're day?"

" ......noisy." I said and tried to make it to the stairs. But she blocked my way.

"Noisy? I thought you'll be use to it, what with the..." I pushed passed and almost ran up the stairs. _Will they stop going on about the city?_ I got to my room where it was peaceful and quiet. Hopefully, Gray wouldn't back until I could get loss in this book. I started reading the adventures of Scout and Jem as they tried to live in a time that they were hated because they were okay with black's and unravel the mystery of Boo Raldley. Scout was a bit liked Ann with her boyish nature and Jem was a bit like Gray, I guess. Just as I was just leaving the real world, a knock on my door sent me back.

"Who is it?" I called with a groaned as I found my book mark.

"Room service." Called Ann. I didn't order anything to eat, though. I open the door, anyway.

"here." She said nervously. It was a curry dish.

"My favourite." I mumbled. Her face shot up with pleasure.

"Really? I realise you've hadn't eaten since you got here so I made you something. See ya!" and she ran of before I said another word.

I nibbled at it as I open the book again. I not really an eating person but I would eat this, lots.

Maybe Ann's not so bad.

* * *

**_so cliff's seen as grouchy by some people...hey some people do judge the quiet guy like that. plz review. you can guess but untill it comes up in the stroy, Cliff's past reminds a mystery. i'm just gonna say that his mum didnt die and his sister gone like in the game_**


	4. You want me to describe Cliff? Weeell

The bright sun and the shadows.

_4. You want me to describe Cliff? Weeell, he's...CUTE!!!!_

I piled the dishes to be wash, as usual, humming along with the song on the old-fashioned radio dad brought. I'm glad I cooked something for Cliff, now I know what his favourite meal was! He didn't press the room service button or come down yesterday and he didn't eat anything this morning so he must be hungry. I would be.

"Can't I get anything to eat around here?" Gray moaned as I came out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and tutted but at least he was in a good mood. Mary must have made his time of day. She's shy and the librarian so it's obvious how she and Gray became the next couple.

"Baked corn as usual?" I asked as I wrote down his order. It was Tuesday and he always ordered baked corn. Can't he try something new?

I ran to the kitchen and back again, dropping of Gray's order. "So, you and Mary all lovely dovely?" I teased him and he went scarlet. _Aww_, that still cute. I use to fancy Gray, long ago. I dunno why, I guess I've got a thing for guys in hats. I used to fancy Jack too, this farmer who use to live in that farm by the Poultry farm. Yes, he wore a hat too.

"Oh did you check out Jack's old farm for me?" I asked as Gray was mumbling 'very' on being lovely with Mary.

"Yeah. Dunno why you want to farm there, it looks like someone's taken a great shit in it."

"Hey, being the inn-keeper daughter wasn't my dream job, you know. Being a farmer is like being a queen in this town. And I'll get lots of animals to look after."

"You'll change you're mind once you've seen it."

"I don't think so." I said, poking him, cheerily. Dad called me then and I had to serve five people before serving Gray.

"Didn't Cliff order anything?" Gray asked when he realise I wasn't going upstairs.

"Nope, but I made him something anyway! He was to busy unpacking last night and went straight out so he must be starving."

"He didn't unpack much last night." Gray said, munching his corn. I stop my hyper mood to look at him.

"He didn't?"

Gray shook his head. "Just a few bits and bobs. When I asked if he was coming down, he just mumbled he wasn't hungry. You know, he the strangest guy I've ever met. He's so mood-"

"Cliff's not moody! That's you, you're talking about!" I said crossly.

"I meant moodless. Like Mary said, earlier. You think something happen in the city?"

"Moodless?" I repeated to myself. Cliff emotionless? He's shy, cute, timid but _moodless_? "Let's not ask him." I said, "About the city. I don't think anything happen, but he properly won't want to talk about it."

"I guess so." Gray murmured and helpfully sorted out his dishes so I could carry them easier. Then he went upstairs.

"Say good night to Cliff for me!" I called after him. Karen, who had just come in, smirked at me.

"New boyfriend, Ann?" she asked. I turned bright red and tried to force out a no. Karen just gave me her I-know-you-like-him-smile.

* * *

**_aww, looks like Ann's taken a likeing on new Cliff. but will he feel the same way?_**


	5. Summer time and fireworks

The bright sun and the shadows.

**_hey i just gonna say the rountie of this story is gonna go like 'cliff, ann, cliff, ann' and so on. So don't get confuse if i don't but the person down. :)_**

_5. Summer time and fireworks._

The days past and I settled into a routine. I would read all until ten am then head to the church and stay there until three. I would then head to the library and exchange books and then I head to the beach for a while. It was mostly empty expect when Zack and Won came out and normally it was just Zack who would run of somewhere. Then when it was eight pm and most people got worried about wild dogs, I would head back to the inn.

When Gray was in a good mood he would try and get me talking by teasing me about the church. I actually wonder why I go there myself. I not a huge fan of churches and it's the last place I would go but I guess it's not so bad. Carter's alright too if he stop with those fairy tales.

I sat at the beach at the normal time when a boat pulled up on the pier. A newcomer? Yet as Zack gave the purple bandana boy his bags he treated the boy as if he knew him. He didn't show the boy to the inn anyway. As the boy passed me he stopped.

"Yo, newcomer or tourist?" he asked. I blinked.

"...newcomer."

"Hey, then. I'm Kai the summer beach restaurant guy. You're welcome any time."

"Um...I'm Cliff and I don't give a toss about restaurants." I said. He laughed.

"You should. You're sharing a room with me ain't ya?"

"Oh, you're the other guy Ann told me about."

"Hell am. And I'm the best cook in the world."

I snorted. If he really wanted to advertise his restaurant, he wouldn't get far acting like this.

"...I'm not much of a eater." I said and went back to staring at the sea. I heard him walk on and sighed with relief. That guy was getting on my nerves.

Kai turned out be a flirter. He would flirt with every girl passing especially that pink-haired girl. The chicken guy wasn't happy about that and every time he came to the inn would moan about it. I didn't mind Kai, really. I just didn't fancy talking to him.

"Hey Cliff!" Ann shouted as I was about to head to the church.

"Y-yes?"

She chuckled at my sputtering. "In two days it's the fireworks!" she said. I stared at her wondering if she didn't think I had a calendar.

"So...I was wondering...if-if...if you would like to come with me?" she said blushing. I thought she would ask someone like Kai. Maybe he was booked.

"Um...s-sure." I mumbled and gave her a quick smile. She clapped her hands and hurried back to her room. I thought I heard her chant 'I got him to smile' but I ignored that.

I sat on the beach at six pm as the fireworks got ready. Ann hadn't arrived yet. I wondered if she had changed her mind and decided to go when she ran up to me panting.

"Sorry...dad...kept...me." she gasped between pants. She sat down beside me. "So, anything happen while I was busy?"

I shook my head as a firework bursted into the air. We all stared at the sky as more exploded. As I watched I noticed that Ann had wriggled nearer to me. I move away a little.

"Have you seen fireworks before?" she asked. Again I shook my head. "Really? I've seen them all the time and yet I still go 'wow' after them. They're so pretty."

"Uh-yuh." I said listening. It's annoying when she's quiet for some reason.

"Hey, looks like Gray and Mary has made it official." She said nodding at the two figures kissing. I didn't stare for long to see if they were Gray and Mary. "I wonder if Kai's jealous. He tried his charms on her once but she just said she wasn't interested and walk away. I've never seen a girl do that."

We went back to looking at the sky. I noticed Ann get out a leaflet. "What's that?"

She shrugged. "There's this farm I want to own over by Popuri and Rick's. It really crappy now that Jack's left, but I think I can work on it. I've just told Dad and he went mental, which is why I was late. Even through it's in the same town he's doesn't want his girl to leave. Uggh."

"Who's Jack?"

"He was the town's famous farmer. Everything he did we lived on, really. So it's like he was our king, sort of. I use to fancy him but he left and I'm happy being single. For now." She looked at me and I got worried; she didn't fancy me now, did she?

"Ann...you're a-alright...b-but..."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna ask you out yet. I'll give it another season." She said cheerily and as the fireworks ended she stole a kiss on my cheek before hurrying away.

* * *

**_Hehe now Cliff's gonna have Ann flirting with him all the time. i gonna devolped Cliff frienship with Gray, Kai and her before the main event; Cliff's past. so keep reading and reviewing!_**


End file.
